


Count 'em One, Two, Three

by likearushtothehead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Student Louis, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short high school AU. Louis gets a boner in Mr Styles' class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count 'em One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is seventeen. In Ireland, and the UK, he's legal. But I've put in the underage tag for other countries.

My jeans were starting to become uncomfortably tight as I sat in the back of my history class, pretending to take notes while I daydreamed about being sucked off. I imagined the perfect mouth, licking and sucking me slowly, teasingly. I couldn’t help it, when the person’s mouth that I wanted was licking its lips in front of me. My cock throbbed as Mr Styles typed on his computer boredly, biting his lip and holding his chin in his hand with his elbow on the desk. He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, which were way too tight for a teacher to get away with wearing, but he was the baby of the teaching staff and got away with everything. I shifted in my seat, my dick pressing up against the zipper of my jeans and really fucking hurting. This happened most history classes though, I should be used to it by now. Every fucking day I would walk into class and see him sitting at his desk in the tightest clothes he owns, licking his lips and teasing me with his amazing mouth.

I squeezed my crotch to relieve a bit of pressure, before I stuck my hand up and called “Sir!” out in the silent class. Mr Styles looked up at me from under his curly fringe, nibbling on the top of his thumb and watching me with his seriously seductive eyes. I stared back at him, biting my lip as he stood up and began to walk very slowly to my desk. He eventually reached my desk, standing in front of it so that his crotch was right in front of my face. Dazed, I stared at his groin for a few moments, before I looked up at him with my best innocent eyes, acting as if I wasn’t just checking him out. He smiled down at me.

“Problem, Louis?” He said quietly, giving me a small smile as he looked down at the notebook in front of me.

‘Yes, it’s in my trousers. Fix it.’ I thought, trying my best not to say it out loud. I shook my head quickly.

“No, I was wondering if I could go to the toilet?” I asked quickly, my desire to have a wank overpowering my self-control. I was way too turned on now, and I reckoned I’d come as soon as I got my hands on myself. Mr Styles narrowed his eyes at me, which made my dick twitch. He really wasn’t helping with my problem.

“Louis, you ask to go to the toilet every single class. No.” Mr Styles said in his ‘serious’ teacher voice that made my eyes widen. Fuck, that’s sexy. He turned to walk away.

“P-please, sir! I really need to go!” I pleaded, yelping loudly causing the whole class to look up at me. Styles narrowed his eyes at me, scowling; he hated to be talked back to by his students.

“No, Louis. I’ve said no.” He growled, turning his back to me and walking to his desk. I jumped up, slamming my hands against my desk with complete irritation. He spun around quickly, his look of shock disappearing instantly as anger clouded his face.

“Sir, let me go to the fucking toilets!” I shouted, getting pissed off due to my need to get off. My face had gone completely red, more in embarrassment now than in anger. I just hoped my boner wasn’t too visible in front of the whole class. Mr Styles smacked his hand off his desk in anger before rushing up to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt as I gasped loudly.

“Get out of my class room.” He growled, dragging me across the room viciously towards the open door. I was in complete shock - Styles was all over me, grabbing at my clothes roughly while pulling me out of the class.

He had pushed me out into the hall and I stumbled to gain my composure, before I was suddenly slammed up against the wall by Styles and his mouth was smashed against mine. My head smacked against the back of the wall and I groaned loudly as Styles stuck his tongue in my mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Mr Styles is fucking kissing me! What the hell? I could feel his tongue in my mouth, rubbing against mine. One of his legs was in between both of mine, my boner pressing into his leg. I was pretty sure I could feel his boner on my leg too…

“You fucking tease.” Mr Styles growled as he pulled away, looking up and down the corridor worriedly. No one was there; none of the other teachers used this corridor besides him in the mornings. Styles stared me down, his eyes sparkling in lust as his hand, which had been placed on the wall beside me moved to my chest and slowly slid down. I gasped as he reached the bulge in my jeans and rubbed softly. My mouth popped open in an ‘o’ shape and I leaned my head back against the wall.

“Mmm, what have we got here Lou?” Styles muttered, stroking over my zipper and making me gasp. Fuck, my jeans are so tight that this hurts but it feels so good. “Got another boner in my class have we, Lou?” He mumbled against my neck, pressing his thumb down on my cock harshly making me groan.

“Hmm, I bet you thought I didn’t see that huh? You popping a stiffy every day in my class, running off to the toilets to have a wank? Yeah well, not this time.” He growled, rubbing my crotch quickly and making me moan softly. He smacked his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. I whined as Styles touched me over my jeans and caused me a blissful pain. He began to suck on my neck harshly, biting and scraping his teeth on my skin, pushing me closer and closer as the pleasure built up. He really had a perfect mouth.

“Hmm, you like this Lou? You gonna come in your trousers for me? You horny little devil.” Styles sniggered as I felt myself reaching ever closer to my pending orgasm. His hand moved faster, harder over my jeans and my cock twitched viciously as I came in my boxers, squirt after squirt. I gasped wildly, my whole body on fire as Styles rode out my orgasm, rubbing and squeezing my cock over my jeans. My boxers were filled with warm, sticky cum making me squirm uncomfortably against him. I whimpered as his hand left my softening cock and I looked up to see him grinning wildly at me. I smiled back as best I could, suddenly exhausted and fighting to stand up. I was blissed out.

“Enjoy that?” Styles smirked at me and I sighed, nodding softly with a grin of my own. He stuck his fingers into the waistband of my boxers and pulled, looking down at the mess I made on myself.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of cum, Lou.” Styles smiled wolfishly at me and I sighed. “And now you’re gonna have to walk around like that all day.” He muttered, looking back down my boxers before reaching his finger in and pulling out with a drop of cum on it, sticking it into his mouth. My jaw dropped as Styles grinned wildly, and turned to enter the class room.

“Hmm, can’t wait to taste that again tomorrow Lou.” He told me, licking his perfect lips and making my cock throb in my cum-stained boxers. Again.

He went into the classroom and I followed as soon as I caught my breath, praying that my cum wouldn’t seep through my jeans and, at the same time, already thinking about what Mr Styles would have in store for me tomorrow.


End file.
